


【乔樱】Sialaluce怪谈簿

by kyugen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 2





	【乔樱】Sialaluce怪谈簿

夜深人静，清寂月夜下一团黑影贴着角落行进，顶开一扇玻璃门底部的猫门，钻了进去。

那是一家名叫“Sialaluce”的意大利餐厅，店长兼主厨是一位体格健硕且友好热情的男性。用具有吸引力的门面设计作为开场白，店主本人就是引人开胃的前菜，满足视听之后还能享受美食，这让这家餐厅和店主本人很快拥有女性占了很大比重的粉丝团体，一跃进入当地餐厅的Top榜单。

——不过这不重要。

一家具有魅力的餐厅需要什么？通过装潢风格和布局设计营造出用餐氛围、上佳的食料选材和饮品供应作为营业的基础、将意大利的浪漫风情引渡至此的归国主厨……

除此之外，还有一样东西加入了这家店的“印象成分”。

那是用些微的恐怖作为调味料、用奇异带来的神秘感引人兴奋的，怪谈故事。

来看看夜晚时的这家“Sialaluce”吧。

在晚餐时段过去了三个小时后，挂上了“Close”牌子的这家意大利餐厅的灯光仍然安静地亮着。迎客铃在门外息声不语，细微的风还不足以使它心动。最近的街灯在十几米远外的地方，“Sialaluce”的灯光成为一条黑暗的街道中唯一的光色，这让它如同海渊之上的灯塔、如同迷失之所的引魂灯。

——如同招引着那些在夜晚徘徊的不可状物之物。

“我说你，还是稍微注意一点得好。”

餐叉传入意面中，随着手指的动作旋转、旋转。盘旋的意面如此温顺地跟随餐叉的引导，依附在叉齿间，等待它将自己送入温暖之处。

“不要跟我说你没有听过——在网上已经‘悄悄’地传得沸沸扬扬的‘Sialaluce’怪谈。现在的小姑娘也真的是想象力丰富。”

酱汁伏在那像是将樱花酿的酱汁作了釉的唇上。它还来不及体会这不期而遇的吻，便被舌尖捕食。

“刚好可以帮我招揽顾客，有什么不好的。”在两个小时前亲手将招牌翻到“Close”的主厨南城虎次郎正将酒杯擦拭干净，放回置物处，“再说，我又能怎么样呢？事情总会发展成这个样子的，你也清楚吧，薰。”

“我不希望这样的传言招惹来多余的关注。”拨到耳后的发垂落下来，半阖的金色眼瞳看着它试图引诱餐盘的尾端，伸手将它拢回耳后，“你才是，虎次郎，你应该清楚我的意思吧？你该想办法解决它，我不想事情变得更加麻烦。

“你还真敢说，”南城将手臂压上吧台，俯身与一如既往表情淡淡的家伙对视，“还有什么是比你本人更麻烦的？我真的该管你要一大笔补偿费，薰。”

“你在说什么蠢话，”樱屋敷用餐巾轻触在唇上，“把你的营业额分给我七成，这样我就不跟你计较你白拿我赚这么多客流量的事情。”

南城额头上隐隐暴着青筋。“客人多是因为我，薰，不是你。都是因为你才引起了奇怪的流言，而流言让一些敏感的女士望而却步。”

“认清现实，她们只是获得了理性，及时地醒悟过来远离了一个应当被管制的危险品。”樱屋敷端庄地坐在那里，微微扬起头的姿态使他看起来些许高慢——当然，这只针对南城虎次郎，“花心大猩猩。”

“别忘了你有求于我。”樱屋敷一直是这个样子，像是在猫的爪子下还仰起头的固执鸟儿，似乎没有什么能将他折服，“会对你抱有期望的我可真是昏了头。”

“我可没有向你索取什么的，是你擅自做出的行动。我没有因此而控诉你的行为就感恩戴德吧，混蛋家伙。”

“我怎么记得到最后搞成彻夜不眠的状况的家伙是你，四眼田鸡？哦，不对，”南城想到什么，伸手从他头顶拂过，自耳边拨来一缕发捧在手中，笑得暧昧，“色情兔子。”

门从内部上锁，上锁时南城做了充分的确认，以使他不必在怪谈开始时产生多余的担心。

灯光映在磨砂的玻璃门上，晕开一片朦胧。樱色的发伏在精致的脊背，滑落的和服铺在吧台，袖口露出的指尖在边缘抓紧。

“这样很舒服吗，薰。”南城抬起眼，灯光从樱屋敷身后打来，让他看不清那副面容的模样，“小心点，你也不想把吧台弄脏吧。”

樱屋敷没有回复。身体不由自主地紧绷着，让手臂的肌肉显露更美丽的线条，没有落足点的腿空空绷紧，脚趾在空气中抓挠，勾住南城大腿的布料。

“你能不能老实点。”

南城抹着嘴角，抓起他的脚掌托在手中，顺势向上推去。樱屋敷因此而向后倒去，被坠落感催使着用手臂抵住台面，叫他以使人疲惫又不安稳的姿态半躺在吧台上。这样的姿态让他感到不满，樱屋敷蹙着眉头在南城手中蹬脚，被南城拦住力道。

“喂，很贵的。”

南城身后放着酒架，花花绿绿的标签写满了危险和昂贵。但樱屋敷不在意，打破几瓶酒对他来说只是微不足道的小事。

反正不用他付钱。

“该死的。”

樱屋敷用脚趾抚摸他的手掌。这个家伙已经在面前袒胸露乳，下身不知羞耻地溢出体液，却只是一声不吭地享受主厨先生的料理服务，还用这样轻慢的姿态无声挑衅。

如果不是因为那些该死的限制，南城现在就想把这个混蛋按在那里，让他脱力到站不起来。

那刚好是在所谓的怪谈传出去之前——他们其实都对这件事心知肚明——打烊后的南城一如往常等待他的最后一位客人，但他既没有等到那位客人，也没有等到一条告知信息。南城本来没有在意，毕竟那只是被默认的事情，没有什么邀约约束。但很快他便知晓日常被改变的理由，是有些脱离常规的异样现实。

南城在后门外，捡到了一只毛发有着和樱屋敷一样的颜色的兔子。一只樱粉颜色、金色眼睛、看起来柔软温和却又在下一秒极具杀伤力地对着他的脸猛蹬一脚的垂耳公兔。

——想必也不用解释为什么南城会被蹬那么一脚了。

南城不讨厌这些软萌可爱的家伙，他甚至心情愉快地把它抱在怀里痛快地揉了个遍。但很快他就意识到自己的天真，因为在以为这只兔子是因为染料而拥有了这样不同寻常的颜色的毛发而将它放入温水中清洗时，离开的间隙，那只肥美可人的粉红兔子，就变成了那位“失踪”两天的最后的客人。

以和平时不太一样的姿态——当然不是指一丝不挂——他最后的客人、因为孽缘纠缠了二十几年的幼驯染、那个就算是斗嘴也绝不肯落在下风的樱屋敷薰，晕沉地瘫坐在打翻的水盆旁，垂落的发下露出和那兔子一样的下垂长耳，身后脊椎末端的地方，还玩笑一样地多了一个扁舌装的毛茸物什。

南城站在浴室门口捏着下巴认真思索。

如果他没有理解错误，那东西大概就是被还原在人态身体上的兔子尾巴吧。

无力的手勾了勾打翻的水盆，用最后的力气樱屋敷把它砸到南城脸上。

“混蛋东西。”樱屋敷转身靠上浴缸，垂着头沉沉低喘着，“过来。”

南城犹豫了一下。认真地犹豫了一下。随后刚才关掉放在一旁的淋浴头被丢过来，在砸到他之前被连接的水管拉扯了回去。

“我让你过来，阳痿猩猩！”

南城像是忽然开窍听懂了兔子语，他大方地走过去拉过樱屋敷一条手臂从颈后绕过，蹲下身想将这看起来状况很糟糕的家伙抱起来。但樱屋敷的手从他的肩膀滑落下去。这该死的家伙软成一摊滑坠下去，还顺手扯了把他的衣领，叫他一起栽进水里。

“喂！”

“闭嘴。吵死了。”

樱屋敷弄湿了他的裤子，抓湿了他的衣领，在这之后用招惹的吻染湿了他的唇。

南城唯独不想被这家伙痛骂不解风情。

地面稀薄的水结作一片边缘暧昧的网，绕过在瓷砖表面缠腻的肢体流走。

被催促而没能耐住迫切的南城直接捣入樱屋敷体内，他意外于里面的暖热濡湿，随后便被令人焦灼的快感烧得头晕，不经意感叹出声。

“薰？”但南城还没有忘记顾及樱屋敷的状况，毕竟他看起来确实很糟糕。南城拨开遮住他面容的长发，他的额头脸颊都被异样的汗水打湿，几丝发被粘在那里独自迤逦，那虽然看起来还不坏，南城张开手掌贴在他脸颊，偏高的体温无论如何都让人放心不下来，“我说，还是算了，去医院吧？”

“没那种必要。”樱屋敷难得这样安静老实，他伸出手勾上南城的脖子，吐舌在下颌舔舐，“别跟我说你还搞不清状况，白痴。”

“搞不清状况的是你吧。”因为虚弱而将额头抵在他胸口的樱屋敷发出低弱地哼吟，在这种时候感到兴奋对南城来说无法坦然承认和纯粹享受，“所以你打算什么时候给我解释清楚？”

樱屋敷勉强着抬抬眼，视野一片模糊，他姑且还能分清彼此的身体轮廓。

“能满足我的话再说——”樱屋敷伸出手去，指尖循着贴合的轮廓绕过一圈，感到南城的颤栗，“但愿你别泄得太早。”

“薰，”南城抓住他的手按到一旁，另一只手从樱屋敷额前抚过，将他零散的发都拂去头顶，被扯着头发仰起头的樱屋敷脸上，是殷红的迷离，“用这种话挑衅，可是很危险的。”

剩下的一段时间不言而喻。樱屋敷嘴硬得很不讨喜地索取，南城极为不爽又丝毫不吝啬地给予，被水打湿的不适感很快被忘到脑后，冰凉的浴缸也被身体暖热，樱屋敷纵欲得令人心慌，但显然他本人没有一点自觉，以至于南城在不应期时帮他弄了半天后还是停下来，打开水用淋浴头从头到尾把樱屋敷按在那里从里到外洗了一遍。

然后这该死的家伙不出意料地睡死过去，好在南城有足够的力气从浴缸里抱出失去意识后身体格外沉重的他。

“很难受吗？”南城语气颇为关切地问着。手指已经在里面弄了半天，樱屋敷贴在胸口的额头显然是发烫的，但似乎这样还不足够。他的手抓在手臂，拉扯着白色的厨师服，干净整洁的衣物被他抓皱得不成样子，南城想大概布料已经被抓变了形，就算清洗熨烫也恢复不到原来的模样。

收留了一只粉红兔子的晚上，樱屋敷睡得不省人事，南城也感到从所未有的疲惫。而最糟糕的是他仍然搞不清楚发生了什么，闭上眼再睁开，阳光透过窗帘照进来侵扰着他的早晨，而他转头伸手在旁边那人的尾部抓了抓，脑子里还不清醒地想着“诶我不是做了个奇怪的梦吗”，下一刻思绪就跟着身体一起失重。

他揉着磕到衣柜的脑袋和被很踹一脚的腰嘀嘀咕咕站起来，而映入眼中的是一副青青紫紫还透着红的身体，和樱屋敷阴沉得可怕的脸。仅仅如此倒还算是普通的日常早晨，糟糕的是樱屋敷樱色的头发间，显然混着质地不同的什么东西。

“喂，那是真的吗——”

樱屋敷显然正处于极度烦躁的状态，那大概不仅仅是因为性情的原因。

“你说呢？”

“薰，”南城把樱屋敷翻过身，樱屋敷伏在吧台上忍耐让人烦躁的燥热感时，在他身后多出的毛茸兔尾正不安分地翘起颤动，“可没有比你更性格恶劣的兔子了。”

长耳垂落搭在台面，那丝清凉是现在浑身发热的樱屋敷唯一的慰藉。

“闭嘴，蠢货。”

在事实摆在面前之前，南城虎次郎从来不曾把樱屋敷薰和兔子那种生物扯上关系。因为不理品种差异，那种至少看起来柔软、温顺、可爱的生物，和樱屋敷薰唯一的共同点，大概只有都习惯用踢腿作为攻击方式。

樱屋敷本人也不清楚状况，但总之在他身上发生了些异样的事情。目前他们清楚的是樱屋敷会在极度松懈的夜晚变成一只粉红兔子，在那样的时候他往往没有清楚的意识，而即便保持着清醒，他也会被那只兔子影响，除了长出些奇怪的东西外，还会像只兔子一样不受控的发情。

——是的，发情。

一本正经地说出这样的话的是卡拉。而一本正经地听信还认真思考的南城被樱屋敷狠抽了一扇子。

“喂！我可是在认真地想办法帮你解决事情！”

“这种不合理的事情能用常规方式去思考吗！你个蠢货！”

“那你要我怎么样？‘哈，这是我听过最好笑的事情了’——这样吗？”

“蠢货就有个蠢货的样子，白痴猩猩！”

樱屋敷少有地扶着头露出那样复杂的神色，南城姑且闭了嘴。在这种事情上斗争也不会有什么好事发生。

随后樱屋敷在南城家留宿了一段时间，通过这样的方式来观察和理解在他身上发生的不合理的事情，最终他们获得了某个结论——

通过适当的抚慰来缓解情绪后，樱屋敷不会再陷入最初的糟糕处境。这让事情好像也没有那么糟糕，毕竟这就像是樱屋敷以另一种方式要求南城增加对他的关注和宠爱。

“是你干的好事？”

“不，我可不知道这种事情。”

南城可从来没想过这种事。虽然和樱屋敷之间一直是那样聊上三句就开吵的状态，实在说不上令人愉快，但即便如此他们也已经一起度过了十几年，不论是情绪还是身体都应当是处于平稳和谐的状态的，南城可没有理由欲求不满。

“所以薰，难道说你其实——”

“说话前确保你想说的东西有从脑子里转过一遍。”

樱屋敷的威胁让南城闭了嘴。他思考了一下，并做出这种事情并不重要的判断。

有什么的……事实上他们的关系也没有什么改变。樱屋敷仍旧在打烊后成为他的最后一位客人，在最后的一餐告罄后，有时他们做些其他的事情。

比如说——现在。

南城抓着他的腰身，进到一片濡湿的穴中。他出神地盯着在干净的脊背之下，格外突兀显眼的一只兔尾。淡粉的绒毛看起来格外柔软，南城抓上去将它拢在手中，用指腹轻轻抚摸，樱屋敷的内里颤栗着收紧，那紧迫的感觉刺激着大脑，些许惹人上瘾。

“像只兔子一样发情是什么感觉，薰？”南城捧在樱屋敷腹部，手掌上抚着托在他胸口，将他从台面拉起，拥在怀中，性器跟着甬道改变着方向，似乎向更深处探入，“比平时更兴奋吗，还是说本来就是这样呢，发情兔子？”

“别得寸进尺。”樱屋敷像是抗议般抓在他手腕推阻。但如果是那样的话，胸腹感到的倚靠是什么意思呢，“希望你的服务能对得起门外的招牌。”

“那你可真是贪心的客人。”南城在樱屋敷耳边轻蹭着，但是他没能像平时一样找到那只泛红的耳朵，在那里的是他们还没能习惯的柔软兔耳，“要求这种服务的只有你一个。”

“怎么，你还想要几个？”

“你知道的，”南城抚摸在他小腹，向下，分开手指扣在他下腹，将他按得紧贴在自己身上，“对外服务一向在入夜前就结束了。”

南城的冲撞打断了樱屋敷的喋喋不休，他双腿发软着从南城怀里滑下去，南城扶住他，把他推向吧台。樱屋敷攀抓着他的手臂，胡乱挠扯得哪里都一塌糊涂。南城亲吻在他鬓角，然后尝试着亲吻他的兔耳，在那有着细腻绒毛的长耳上轻浅地触碰，随后抿在边缘，大胆地舔舐。

“等——”

他像只受惊的兔子一样弹起来，被南城紧箍的手臂拦阻。南城稍微被他惊到，然后试着接受亲吻兔耳的感触。新的耳朵似乎比之前敏感得多，南城向他的兔耳里吹着气，樱屋敷打着颤偏头躲避，这像是在诱使南城做些什么。

但是南城停下来，像是给他一点喘息的余地。樱屋敷得到舒缓，却因为南城的停顿而困惑，他回头看向身后的男人，在看清什么前便迎来昏暗。

南城普通地亲吻着他，这样温顺的樱屋敷可不多见。触碰唇瓣，挑惹软舌，南城微微抬眼注视樱屋敷的神情，但凡这家伙有点普通人的浪漫和恋爱脑，都会变得比平时可爱得多。

真是浪费了他引渡来的意大利风情。

南城松开他，樱屋敷还张着嘴，轻喘着，舌尖缓缓收回口中。他垂着眼，看起来些许恍惚，随后垂下头，又在南城还在走神地想些这这那那的事情时，再一次转过头，伸出手扣着南城的脑袋将他按下来，狠狠地咬上去，让牙齿碰撞，让舌头纠缠，叫涎液在唇舌间搅浑得一塌糊涂，从唇角到颈窝，都沾染打湿。

南城想起些以往的事情。

他想起他对樱屋敷的直白的“痛恨”和“感激”，毕竟不是因为这样，谁知道跨过界线这件事，要等到什么时候去。

他把樱屋敷翻过身，叫这家伙正对着他。还有比这家伙更直白的人吗——像这样，从头到脚、从里到外，都张扬地写着欲求，赤裸而炽热的贪欲。

传闻“Sialaluce”那家餐厅，虽然一早关了门，却一直营业到午夜。

那家餐厅的门上开了一个猫门，但是餐厅不允许带宠物进去，也不曾有人见到有什么动物穿过那个洞。

——不过，这也仅限于白天罢了。

曾有人在夜晚时分见到一团不可名状的东西顶开那个猫门，钻进去。餐厅的灯光安静地亮着，磨砂的玻璃门上只有灯光晕开的迷离光影，没人知道在里面发生着什么。

有人说，打烊后的餐厅，被用来接待“特殊的客人”。那些只在夜晚出现的“客人”会穿过猫门拜访，得到餐厅主人的特别招待。

“想办法解决它，虎次郎。”

南城托着脸轻笑。

“有什么关系。反正也是事实。”


End file.
